


It's A Raid

by Biblophilia_addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, My First Fanfic, Sane Voldemort, Weasley Bashing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblophilia_addict/pseuds/Biblophilia_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***I'm really bad at summaries***</p><p>While grieving for the people who died in the war, Harry gets thrown into Azkaban along with one other person. Accused of crimes he didn't commit he then learns some things that causes him to leave the wizarding world. Where does Percy Jackson come in with this? You'll have to wait and see because I really don't know where I'm going with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think about it.  
> If you have any suggestions, let me know because I don't really know where I'm going with this.

Harry sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place drinking a glass of Firewhiskey thinking about where things went wrong. Ever since second year, he's been thinking about things he could've done differently. Because so far nothing's changed. One could  say things have gotten worse. He's been getting a weird feeling saying something was wrong, but every time he tried to think about what it was he would end up with a splitting headache worse than when Voldemort ripped through his mind.

Now that he thought about it why wasn't he getting them now, not that he was complaining. He was interrupted from his musings when he was alerted of someone trying to bring down his wards. He went to see what was going on, but it was too late as the wards haven't been updated in some 20 odd years. Aurors burst through his front door. Harry was very confused. 

_What were they here for?_ he wondered.

Before he had a chance to voice his questions, a young auror looking around the age of 20 with sandy blond hair and brown eyes, said, "Harry Potter you are under arrest for crimes against the wizarding world. You are to come with us so you can receive judgement. We have been approved to use force if necessary."

"Yeah....No, that's not going to happen because I haven't done anything wrong. Now can you go away because I was pretty busy thinking about things I've actually done like went to school and such." 

This seemed to be the wrong answer because out of nowhere a red light came rushing towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer than this. I'm just testing the waters.


End file.
